As Years Go By
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Heather is thrown into Narnia during the Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe. Things get compicated after the witch dies. PETER/OC/EDMUND
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is Heather.

A/N: New story! Keep note, this is a Edmund/OC story, but not till later. At first, it is a Peter/OC.

I might not remember everything about my trip to Narnia, but I do remember most of the important details. I remember how it felt to be apart of something that huge, apart of something…bigger than myself. And, most of all, I remember him.

It was halfway through my seventh grade year, walking down the hallway towards my math class. I was glaring and trying to make my way around the crowded hallway. I pushed my way past the kids just standing the middle of the hallway, then pulled open the door to my math class. I sighed in annoyance as the bell rang, late, as usual.

I walked into the classroom and then stopped in complete shock.

Snow.

There was snow everywhere. And trees. Why are there trees in my math class? I looked around quickly. It was a forest. Snow was everywhere, and it appeared to be a open clearing. Where was I?

I stepped back quickly and felt a twig snap under my foot. "Who's there?" A voice called out sharply. My eyes widened and I felt a stab of fear in my stomach. I looked around quickly searching for a place to hide.

I didn't find one quick enough.

There were footsteps behind me and I looked quickly…only to see four kids around my own age walking towards me. "Oh! Hello!" The youngest of the four children, a girl, said, looking at me in surprise.

"Hello." I said softly, looking behind me for an escape. I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see the oldest one, a boy, fighting back a laugh, his hand over his mouth. I frowned at him.

"How did you get into Narnia?" The youngest asked once again.

"Narnia?" I questioned, feeling like I was about to fall over. "I just walked into my math class."

The oldest laughed once again, while the other boy scowled at me. I frowned at him. What was his deal?

"Oh!" The girl said. "Well, we got in through a wardrobe."

I stared at her a moment. "What?"

The two girls laughed along with the oldest boy, and I even saw the younger boy, who actually looked about my age, smiled slightly. "Oh. Let me tell you all about it!" The girl said, smiling brightly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along with them, explaining a crazy story about a Witch, and a fawn named Tumnus.

"And that's where we are going now." The girl said, smiling brightly. "To see Mr. Tumnus."

"Oh." I said, still feeling a little sick. "ok."

The oldest boy laughed once again. "Ok, Lucy. Would you mind if I introduced us? I don't think we even know her name."

Lucy blushed deeply. "Oh, right." Then she smiled once again. "I'm Lucy! I'm ten. Peters the oldest and he's fifteen, Susan is fourteen, and Edmund is thirteen."

I smiled at her softly. She was a cute girl, with short dark hair and eyes. Peter was tall with light hair and eyes. Susan was a lot like her sister, but had more freckles, and then there was Edmund. He had dark hair, and even darker eyes, and he was very handsome…or he would be if he would get that scowl off of his face.

"I'm Heather. Thirteen." I said.

"Oh! You're the same age as Edmund!" Lucy said brightly, glancing back at her scowling brother.

"Lucky her." Peter muttered, shooting me a small smile.

I smiled back and we continued walking in the snow. At this point, I was freezing. I was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to get heat, when I felt something soft drape over my shoulders. I looked up and saw Peter had taken his own coat off and put it on me. "You look like you need it more than I do."

I smiled at him slightly, then watched as he hurried a bit to walk with Lucy. "Perfect, isn't he?"

I jumped in surprise at the voice and looked at Edmund, who was glaring at his brother. "What?" I questioned politely, trying to ignore the glares.

"Peter. He's perfect, everyone loves Peter. Never does anything wrong." Edmund muttered. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Be careful. He isn't like everyone thinks he is."

"Be careful?" I questioned, but was interrupted by a scream.

Edmund and I looked up to see Lucy running to what looked like a door falling off its hinges. Peter ran after her, followed by Susan. Edmund and I looked at each other, then started running after them.

The sight was horrible, There was broken pictures, tables, chairs. There was dirt and snow all over the ground, as well as food. It looked like they caught him in the middle of dinner. I looked at Edmund once again and saw him looking around, looking slightly sick.

Peter walked over and pulled a note off of the wall. As he read it out loud, I felt my heart sink. "We should call the police." Peter said.

"These are the police!" Susan snapped at her brother.

"Psst!" Something said. We all turned around. The only thing that was there was a bird. "Psst!"

Susan turned to look at all of us slowly. "Did that bird just psst us?"

We all looked back over and started walking out the door slowly. The bird flew and we followed. Then we heard a loud noise. Susan and Lucy clung to Peter, and I grabbed Edmund's arm. He wrapped his arm around me. We all stared at the woods, wondering what was going to come out. Then it walked out.

"Its- it's a beaver!" Susan said in shock. I let go of Edmund slowly.

Peter looked at all of us, then held out his hand and started walking towards the beaver, making a strange clicking noise as he did so. The beaver looked at him like he was insane. "Well, I'm not going to smell it if that's what you want." The beaver said.

Susan started in shock while Lucy giggled. I looked at Edmund, who looked back at me with a small smile on his face. "Sorry." Peter said, his face flushed.

The beaver turned to Lucy. "Lucy Pevensee." Lucy stopped smiling. The beaver held up his handkerchief. Lucy frowned.

"That's the handkerchief I gave Mr-"

"Tumnus." The beaver confirmed. "He gave it to me right before they took him." He looked around quickly and motioned to the wood. "We best go so we aren't overheard."

I looked at Edmund, who shook his head, just as confused as I was. "He means the trees." Lucy whispered.

Peter started to follow. "Peter! Are you sure about this?" Susan snapped.

Peter shrugged. "He says he knows the fawn."

I tuned out as the siblings fought, but in the end, we followed the beaver.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Disclaimer: Heather is mine. The rest isn't.

Mr. Beaver was taking us towards his dam. I was trudging behind Susan, Edmund the only one behind me. I really didn't know what to think. I mean, I was following a talking beaver and with four English children who looked like their clothing was from fifty years in the past.

Wait a minute…

I turned to Edmund so swiftly he actually put up his hands in defense. "What year is it?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "1940."

Holy- that's over fifty years ago! I thought to myself, turning back in shock. I only walked a few steps before I saw Peter. He was freezing, his lips practically blue. I instantly felt bad and walked over and put his coat over his shoulder. As I took it off, I instantly felt the cold hit me. I put on a smile anyway.

Peter shook his head. "no, you keep it."

"Peter, you're freezing." I said softly. "Take the coat."

After a moment of silence, he put the coat on and I fell back beside Edmund once again. I was only beside him for a moment when a coat was shoved into my hands. I blinked and looked down at the coat, then up at Edmund. He looked away from me. "it's a girls coat anyway."

I knew better than to thank him. Instead, I put my arms inside the coat, once again basking in the warmth. It was only a moment later that we came upon the dam.

"It isn't finished yet." Mr. Beaver said humbly.

I smirked slightly as Lucy giggled. We followed him down the hill and heard a voice from inside the dam. "Beaver, if you've been out with badger again-" Another beaver stepped out of the dam, a female beaver, she froze. "Oh, those aren't badgers." She said, sighing. I looked at the others and fought back a laugh. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" She hissed at Mr. Beaver.

"I could have given you a week if I thought it would make a difference." Mr. Beaver laughed.

We all made our way into the damn. I waited a minute for Edmund to come in. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back softly. Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me into a chair beside her and I sat down gladly, resting my aching legs.

Then the Beavers started talking about a prophecy. There wasn't much to say about it. As Susan and Peter started arguing, I realized something. They kept talking about four rulers. Four. "Why am I here?"

Everyone froze, then turned to look at me. "Sorry?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Why am I here? They are the rulers, the ones who save Narnia. So why am I here?" I asked again.

The Beavers looked at each other. "Well, dear," Mrs. Beaver said softly. "You're here because Aslan wants you here."

"Right, because that's an answer." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." Peter said, ignoring my earlier comment. "We must really be getting home." He looked over his shoulder. "Ready Edmund?"

We all looked over as we didn't hear an answer. There wasn't anyone there. "I'm going to kill him." Peter said through clenched teeth.

"You might not have to." Mr. Beaver said. I looked at him in shock, my eyes growing wide. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Yes." Lucy said softly. "Once."

"He has that look." Mrs. Beaver said.

"What look?" Peter asked.

"The look of someone who has eaten the witches food."

I froze. Edmund? With the witch? I didn't even really know this boy and yet I felt completely broken. I could only imagine what his family must be feeling. I looked over. Lucy was crying, Susan was glaring at Peter, and Peter was just glaring.

"We have to go after him." Peter muttered, heading towards the door.

The Beavers looked at each other, then ran after him. I followed the girls a moment later. We all ran between the two hills and towards the witches castle. We reached the top of the hill just in time to see Edmund walk into the Witches Castle.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver hissed.

Peter started running towards the castle, only to be tackled by Mr. Beaver. If the situation had been different, I would have laughed. It was funny!

"She wants to kill you!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

I froze, then reached down to help Peter to his feet. "Aslan is the only one who can help your brother now." Mr. Beaver said softly.

"Then take us to him." Peter said nobly. He looked back towards the castle, his sisters following his gaze.

I didn't bother to look. Edmund was the one I thought I might have been able to talk to. And he turned out to betray us all.

Wow, do I know how to pick them.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Disclaimer: Heather is mine. That is all.

A/N: …uh, sorry? I know, its been…a long time. Sorry… Anyway, review!! I like those….

The Beavers led the way, the long, long way. I walked a little behind the siblings, feeling quite put out. I mean, I didn't know any of them, and the one person who I actually got along with has now joined the witch herself.

Maybe I really didn't belong here.

I mean, why was I here? Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had a destiny here. I have nothing. "Because Aslan wants you here." Yeah, that isn't an answer and it doesn't help me. At all.

"You seem quiet." A voice said softly from beside me.

I squeaked in surprise, then looked up into the face of a laughing Peter. "Sorry." He laughed, trying to catch his breath. "Never heard anyone make that noise before."

I blushed. "You scared me!"

"Apparently." He said, now catching his breath. We walked in silence a few more moments, then Peter turned to look at me again, concerned. "Are you okay? You've hardly said anything."

"I'm fine." I muttered, glancing away from him.

He frowned once again and looked like he was going to say something else, but Lucy beat him to it. "Heather! Come up here and talk to me!" She ordered.

I chuckled, gave Peter one last look, then made my way up towards his sister. She latched onto my arm and started blabbering on. Something about a mean boy she went to school with before the war…

War?

Then I remembered where they came from. _When_ they came from.

I smiled down at her. "Don't worry about the war, Lucy. Everything will work out fine."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked me, her voice small.

"I just do." I said, just as softly. We walked a few more moments, then she started talking to Susan again.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I stumbled into a warm chest. "I would appreciate it if you didn't get my sisters hopes up for nothing." Peter hissed, his eyes showing how furious he really was. "You don't know everything is going to be okay."

I ripped my arm from his grip. "Actually, I do."

He opened his mouth to respond once again, but I beat him to it. "Look, Peter. I know what I'm talking about. Just trust me."

He looked at me for a moment, then, slowly, the fury in his eyes began to fade. He nodded once, shortly, then we ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

Peter and I walked in silence and listened as Susan and Lucy giggled and the Beavers talked about Aslan again. When we came to a steep hill, Peter offered me his hand to help me down.

I looked at it a moment, then reached out to grab it. He held it tight and I made it to the bottom safely.

But he didn't let go.

I carefully didn't look at him, afraid maybe it was a mistake. I looked away until Susan and Lucy giggled, only then did I look up at Peter. He was looking ahead of him, a small smile on his face. I sighed and smiled in relief.

After a few hours, we were all tired, too tired to go on. Too bad the Beavers didn't care.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver yelled back at us.

Peter sighed as he noticed Lucy about to fall over. He dropped my hand- which felt odd without his in it- and bent down so Lucy could climb on his back. "If he tells us to hurry one more time." Peter growled. "I'm going to turn him into a big furry hat."

We all giggled and Peter smiled at me softly. "COME ON! HURRY!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"He is getting rather pushy." Lucy muttered.

"No! it's the witch!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

I felt my eyes open wide in shock and I turned- only to see a huge sleigh coming towards us. "Run!" Peter yelled, dropping Lucy.

Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and half ran with her- half dragging her. Peter grabbed my hand and our eyes met before we started to run.

"In here!" Mr. Beaver said, pulling all of us into a small cave.

We all squeezed into the small space, my body pressed up against Peters. Our eyes met again and he leaned in, his face closer to mine….


	4. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now- it has been like three years. But I have some good news for you! This story has been adopted by narniagirl11. She changed the name to As Years Go By to Arms of Love. Check it out!

Meghan

P.S. Most of my stories are being put up for adoption. If you're intersted, let me know!


End file.
